List of inconsistencies
This is a list of inconsistencies in the subject matter of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. ''Dragon Ball'' * At the conclusion of the chapter "Carrot Top", Goku bounds Monster Carrot and his subordinates and carries them to the Moon on his Power Pole. During Dragon Ball Z however, many characters assume that Goku cannot breathe in outer space such as Dr. Brief, who designs a state of the art spacecraft for Goku's travel to Planet Namek, equipped with an emergency space suit, and Frieza, who ruptured Namek with the conscience that even if Goku would survive the planet's destruction, he would die of asphyxiation in outer space. However, nobody has realized Monster Carrot and his men would have died too, not because the moon was destroyed, but because of asphyxiation. (This is probably more of a gag and is not supposed to be taken seriously, though.) * In the chapter "The End of the Tale", Goku's size while transformed into a Great Ape is inconsistent between panels. At one point, he is seen bursting through the upper floors of Emperor Pilaf's castle, and has a size comparable to the whole structure itself. Later, the Great Ape is depicted as being roughly three times the height of Yamcha (as the two are illustrated together in one panel). * When Goku starts his second quest to find the Dragon Balls (The Red Ribbon Army Saga) only eight months have passed since the last time they were gathered meaning that the Dragon Balls shouldn't be able to be tracked yet. * The color of Bulma's Panties change three times during the General Blue Saga which took place all in one day giving her no chance to change her underwear let alone her clothes. Her underwear is plain white in the episode "Kame House: Found!". Her underwear is shown again in "The Trap is Sprung" where they are white but with strawberrys on them and the final time is in "The Pirate Treasure" when she strips down to them to swim where they are completely red. * After defending himself from an oncoming Kamehameha, Mercenary Tao's clothes appear to have been rendered simple rags. However in the sequences that follow, Tao's pants appear completely untarnished. * It is originally established with King Piccolo that a Namekian's blood is colored red. However, Drum is the first Namekian shown to bleed purple, as do all subsequent Namekians during Dragon Ball Z * In Dragon Ball Z Kami claims he has no memory of being an alien, but earlier in Dragon Ball during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament while in Hero's body Kami tells Yamcha he's from another planet. ''Dragon Ball Z'' * In "The Arrival of Raditz", Raditz claims that Planet Vegeta was destroyed when a comet crashed into it three years prior. While the surviving Saiyans are under the impression that their home planet really was destroyed by a comet (except Vegeta, whose belief otherwise is shown in a flashback later in the series, although only in anime filler), it was later established that Planet Vegeta was actually destroyed 24 years prior to Raditz's arrival on Earth (the planet's destruction would soon be illustrated several times, and was often used to depict backstories for characters in ''Dragon Ball'' films), thus retconning the statement. * While training in the Pendulum Room, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin are told that they had gone to the Planet Vegeta 100 years prior. This would be quite impossible, as the Saiyan-Tuffle War began only 40 years prior, and the planet would not have been called Vegeta yet, and the planet would not have been barren and without Tuffles. * Concerning Vegeta and Nappa's earliest appearance, there is some inconsistency with the race the two Saiyans are shown to have ravaged shortly before (one of which Vegeta happens to be sitting on, while eating its disembodied arm). In the chapter "The Needs of the Many...", this race has a humanoid figure more unique than its modified appearance in the anime, which adjusts it to physically look more like an insect. For example, in the manga the race has fingers like most humanoids, which were altered to pincers for the anime. * At various points in the anime, Goku's Power Pole is shown to still be strung between Korin Tower and Kami's Lookout despite the fact he apparently had taken it back after training. However, there are also times where the Power Pole is missing, generally within Toei Animation filler, such as the Garlic Jr. Saga. * In the episode "Princess Snake", Goku has a nightmare where Nappa and Vegeta attack Chi-Chi and Gohan. However, at this point in the series, the only Saiyan he is familiar with besides himself is his brother, Raditz, and so he shouldn't have any idea what Nappa and Vegeta look like. * In Reunions, it is revealed that Grandpa Gohan found Goku and his space pod somewhere in the woods (presumably somewhere within Mount Paozu). However, in The End of Snake Way, Goku's space pod is mysteriously somewhere in the desert. * During the scene in the episode "The Ruthless Frieza" where the spaceship built for Goku by Dr. Brief takes liftoff, the Capsule Corporation logo on its outer surface reads "CPSULE CORP.", rather than "CAPSULE CORP.". Unlike some animation errors, this was not corrected in Dragon Ball Kai. * In "Transformed at Last", during the aftermath of the Spirit Bomb, Krillin and Gohan fly over to Goku and Piccolo and land on a small island. In one screen, Krillin is shown missing the armor on his legs (that he's had since he received the armor from Vegeta) and in the next screen, they suddenly return. * There is some inconsistency over exactly what makes a Super Namek in Dragon Ball Z. While the title of the episode where Piccolo fuses with Nail ("Piccolo the Super-Namek") implies that a Super Namek is a being created by the union of two pre-existing Nameks, Krillin refers to the nameless Namek, a result of the fusion between Piccolo and Kami, as a Super Namek as well. However, unlike the union of Piccolo and Nail, Piccolo and Kami are essentially the same individual (Kami being the embodiment of this character's good, and Piccolo being the reincarnation of King Piccolo, the embodiment of this character's evil), and so their fusion should not produce a Super Namek, but rather it should reproduce the Namek as he was before diverging his personalities (albeit with the knowledge and strength gained by the two personas during their separation). A third Super Namek theory is proposed in the 1991 film Lord Slug, where it is revealed that a select group of extremely adept Nameks discovered the secret to unlocking a higher level of consciousness within themselves. These "Super Nameks" are extremely aggressive and radically different from their agrarian counterparts. The only known member of this Super Namek caste is Lord Slug. * In the episode "The Ultimate Battle", there is an inconsistency between Krillin's uniform in two adjacent scenes. Krillin, who had been wearing a Saiyan battle fatigue since the Frieza Saga began, is seen wearing his training gi briefly during a scene where he, Piccolo and Gohan flee the area to allow Goku to face Frieza. Making matters more curious, this sequence occurs in literally the following frames after Krillin is shown, wearing the battle fatigue. This was NOT corrected in Dragon Ball Kai, despite Kai correcting numerous larger animation errors. * During the episode "Trump Card", the Ginyu Force, minus captain Ginyu, arrive on King Kai's planet where they are greeted outside of the kai's home by King Kai, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. The Ginyu Force then proceed to test their special abilities in the planet's atmosphere by destroying King Kai's property. However, the early sequences of the following episode, "Keep the Chance Alive!!", seem to partially ignore this discovery, as while it seems to pick up where the destruction left off in the previous episode, King Kai is shown stepping outside of his home (which is where the Ginyu Force were initially discovered in "Trump Card", and which by the end of the episode had been partly caved in by a tree). King Kai is then shown to be surprised at the sight of the soldiers, despite being among his understudies when the Ginyu Force had first arrived in the previous episode. * At the beginning of the episode "Power of the Spirit", Frieza remarks his astonishment that not all the Nameks have been killed, upon recovering from a counterattack by Piccolo. However, at this point, Frieza had been aware of Piccolo's presence for no less than ten episodes, as Piccolo was the first Z Fighter capable of showing Frieza any sort of challenge, while he was in his second transformation. In fact, the reason Frieza killed Dende was because he saw him heal Piccolo. * The length of Frieza's tail after being partially severed by Krillin's Destructo Disk is never consistent. In select sequences that follow, Frieza's tail is sometimes shown completely intact. * As established in "Goku's Unusual Journey", when it is requested that a character receive some treatment in the afterlife besides passing onto Heaven or Hell, that character's physical body vanishes, allowing them to retain it in the afterlife, rather than becoming a generic wisp. However, the members of the Ginyu Force who appeared on King Kai's planet were secretly invited there, and have retained their bodies and been crowned halos. This is not concise with the events of "Goku's Unusual Journey, however, as in that episode, where Goku's body vanishes from his final resting place, in "Namek's Destruction?" Gohan flies by the corpses of the Ginyu Force members who were invited to King Kai's planet in the Other World. * There are several inconsistencies with landmarks on the surface of Namek during its destruction. For instance, the pillar where Guru's home is perched atop is demolished, causing the eldest Namek's home to plummet. However, when the Nameks are revived by a wish Mr. Popo makes to Shenron, the home is later shown resting on a plateau, with Guru's body still resting soundly upon his throne. Another inconsistency involves Goku's spaceship which Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo would be using to escape the collapsing Planet Namek. While a fault line forms underneath the spaceship causing it to sink into a resulting chasm, it is later shown spontaneously resting on solid ground in subsequent episodes. * In the episode "Namek's Explosion... Goku's End?", after a conflict with Gohan, Vegeta takes flight and disappears in the distance. However, in the following episode, "Goku's Alive!!", Vegeta is again seen among the survivors of Planet Namek, despite leaving in the episode prior. * In the episode "Goku's Alive!!", Moori is appointed by Guru as his "Eldest Namek" replacement. However, when Guru pronounces his name, he calls him 'Moly'. It was not until "Goku's Alive" that 'Moori' was established to be the Namek's concrete name. * There are a number of inconsistencies with the area surrounding Goku's house. Early in Dragon Ball Z (as well as the first Z'' film, ''Dead Zone), Goku's house lies at the foot of a forest, and at the base of a mountain. This is also the surrounding area as seen at the conclusion of the episode "Goku's Alive!!", where Piccolo is standing atop this mountain, looking down on the house. In other episodes, among them "Goku's Ordeal", the house is located on a grassy plateau, with the mountain and surrounding forest absent. "Goku's Assassin", as well as several episodes that follow, shows a surrounding terrain similar to the one seen in "Goku's Ordeal", but with the inclusion of a lone tree nearby, as well as a pond situated next to the house. "Closing In" shows a completely different terrain, when an aerial view of the surrounding land shows a river along the side of the property, along with what appears to be farming fields just beyond the house. In this view there also appears to be some minor modifications done to the shape of the structure as well. * During the Namek Saga, it was established that Nameks only need water to sustain themselves, which is further demonstrated by Piccolo during his stay with King Kai. This diet's roots can be traced back to Dragon Ball, when King Piccolo's attempt to order food in East City is rejected by Piano, who rebuts that King Piccolo isn't capable of consuming food. However, in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo is shown eating fish. Later in Dragon Ball Z, when Chi-Chi declares in "Goku's Ordeal" that she will no longer be cooking meals for the family until Goku and Piccolo obtain a driver's license, Piccolo (who is a guest at their residence during the three-year preparation for the androids) appears to be just as distraught as Goku, which shouldn't be the case as his meals consist simply of water. Even more so, there is little reason why he actually goes through with driving lessons while continually ridiculing them, when Chi-Chi not cooking for the family would have absolutely no effect on his diet. This inconsistency is more than likely for comedic value, but it does present a plot hole, nonetheless. * In episodes such as "Goku's Ordeal" and "A New Guardian", Chi-Chi laments over her inability to drive a vehicle. However, there are several sequences during the Saiyan and Garlic Jr. sagas where Chi-Chi, accompanied by her father, is shown driving a hovercar and an aircraft, respectively. * In the episode "Closing In", Goku has a nightmare where androids 17 and 18 appear at his home and horrifically kill Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Future Trunks, before turning on him. At this point in the series, the only androids he has even briefly met are 19 and 20, and so he shouldn't have any idea what androids 17 and 18 look like. * In the episode "Bow to the Prince", while Goku and Gohan are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku instructs Gohan to imagine that Cell is destroying everyone close to him, in an effort to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation inside him. Gohan dispels this method, confessing that he has never seen Cell. However, later during their stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has a nightmare where Perfect Cell kills Chi-Chi and Piccolo. Apart from the fact that Gohan has never seen Cell at this point in the series, this is even more unfounded because Cell did not achieve his perfect form until after the pair entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *In the FUNimation dub of episode 85, Gohan Returns, the dialogues of Gohan and Frieza, as well as the result of the fight directly prior, lead viewers to believe that Goku has been killed, and then revived by the Dragon Balls. In most other versions, including the original manga, Goku is merely knocked out for an extended time. *When Android #18 stole her cowgirl looking uniform from a clothing store, it showed the license plate on the Androids pink van that they stole. It said 69-69. However, later on when they were being chased by the Toad Warrior bike gang, it showed their license plate again, but this time, it said BB 1223. *As many know, the very entrance to King Yemma's large place says WELCOME. Some may notice the space between the L and the C, which makes it look like this: WEL COME. However, the first time this was ever seen, there were two L's without the space, and it spelled: WELLCOME. *In a scene during his face off with Frieza, Vegeta is shown wearing his old armour which he wore at the beginning of the saga, despite the fact that he had switched to a new armour just before his face off with Frieza. *In a scene during the face off between Majin Vegeta and Goku, Goku is seen without his halo, despite the fact that he was dead at the time. *While fighting, Recoome gets most of his teeth knocked out, but a few scenes later he has most of his teeth back. *In the episode "The Warrior's Decision", right before Vegeta creates an immense explosion in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu, Piccolo tells him that he will not be able to keep his body in the after-life as Goku did since keeping your body is a reward given to those who selflessly dedicate their lives to doing good and helping others, yet in previous episodes, they show villians such as the Ginyu force (minus captin Ginyu), Frieza, and Cell. *Early in the series, it is stated by King Kai that once you are dead you cant die again. This is also stated by Dende, the announcer for the other world tournament, and a few others through out the series, however, it is stated by Goku during the Buu saga, that if someone dies while dead, they cease to exist. *While attacking Cell during his beam struggle with Gohan, Tien Shinhan stated to himself that surpassing Goku had been his goal ever since becoming a martial artist, and that if it weren't for Goku he wouldn't be as strong as he was. However, it is known that he was a martial artist under the Crane Hermit long before he met Goku. ''Dragon Ball GT'' * In the episode "A Devastating Wish", when Goku and Uub emerge from their sparring session and collapse, Dende asks Mr. Popo to retrieve a first aid kit. This should not be necessary, as Dende has healing abilities at his disposal. In the original version, Dende told Mr. Popo that they should treat them immediately. * During the Super 17 Saga, Goku is unable to kill Frieza and Cell because they are already dead. However, it had previously been established in the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z that deceased characters are still susceptible to a second death, wherein they virtually cease to exist. In addition, deceased villains in Other World are not shown with halos in GT, despite being crowned with them during Dragon Ball Z. *When Baby describes the events of the Saiyan-Tuffle war, his version differs from the one King Kai tells to Goku in early Dragon Ball Z. Baby says the Saiyans arrived and took over the planet, while King Kai had said they had shared the planet with the Tuffles before attacking some time later. *In the FUNimation dub of Until We Meet Again, Krillin claims that Turtle is nowhere near 1000 years old, however Turtle celebrated his 1000th birthday in Krillin's Proposal. *As Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero drank wine in celebration of the success of their plan, they explained that one of the two 17's slipped through to Earth from Hell, which would allow the two 17's to combine their energy from each side to open the gate to Hell. However, the 17 on Earth was known to have been alive and living on Earth since Shenron revived him with the wish that revived Cell's victims. References Category:Lists